Is It Wrong to Love?
by stradmore
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love! But something just doesnt feel right about it..... chapter 15 is up!
1. Cubicle Conversation

CHAPTER 1 – Cubicle Conversation and the Heartbreaking Letter

_Hi... This is my first fan fiction, so be nice and continue reading! Oh... and pls. give me a review! I don't own anything... so... REVIEW! tanks!_

Hermione walked out of the coffee shop in Hogsmeade wiping her face of her tears. She sobbed some more while running to the nearest bathroom. Ginny, coming out of a gift shop, saw her and ran after her.

As she went in the bathroom, she heard the loud sobbing of Hermione. She found no one inside but then realized that the crying came from one of the cubicles.

"Hermione? Hermione? What happened?" she asked as she looked for the cubicle where she was in. There was silence for a few seconds. Ginny, still looking for the right cubicle, saw a door of a cubicle open. She let herself in and found Hermione covered by a mountain of tissues on her face.

"What happened, 'Mione?" she asked again. As she stopped crying, she said, "I... I... saw..." Ginny feeling frustrated said, "Say it! What happened!"

"I saw... Viktor with another... another... girl in the coffee shop..." she said starting to cry again. "That good for nothing Krum! When I'll see him... I'll... I'll..." Ginny said punching a fist to her other palm.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted to get her attention, "That's not the only reason why I'm crying. It's... It's... because I think I'm falling in love..."

"Why would you cry when you are falling in love? It's the best feeling you'll ever... feel." she said comforting her.

"But you don't know who I'm falling in love with." she said covering her face with another tissue.

"All feelings of love are the same, 'Mione. How could yours be any different?"

"Mine are totally different from how you feel towards Harry. It's... it's... forbidden love..."

"How can there be love that is forbidden? Who is this guy anyways?"

"I...I... can't tell you... yet..." Hermione said standing up and unlocking the door, "I'm sorry."

She left the bathroom and headed for Hogwarts. There, she went to the Head dormitories and jumped on her bed. She again wept for the pain inside.

Since only a bathroom separated Hermione and Draco's rooms, he could hear loud noises from her room. "Shut up, Granger!" he shouted across the bathroom.

Hermione stood up and slammed her door to the bathroom. Then, fell back on her bed but with no tears. This time she was thinking. Thinking about what was going to happen to Viktor and her.

After a few minutes of thought, she fell asleep.

She awoke of the sound of an owl tapping at her window. She sat up while rubbing her eyes. She then got out of bed and opened her window.

A note was what she pulled out of the owl that looked strangely familiar but she could not remember whose.

She opened the note and it said:

Dear Hermione,

I know we try to keep our relationship as updated as possible but it is just not working for me. We are much separated and face it: we only see each other once a year. Soon, I'll be done with school and on with work. You on the other hand, will stay in Hogwarts for another two years. I don't think I can wait for you that long since I'll be traveling and playing Quidditch. Just remember this: Every time I see a brown haired studious girl, I'll remember you. We can always be friends. I really do hope you understand.

Viktor

Tears flowed back down on her face as she crumpled and threw the letter on the floor. She went back on her bed with her head facing down. She pushed her face down trying to suffocate herself.

She just wanted to die at that moment.

She tried as hard as she could to choke herself. Eventually, she did lose breathe and lay unconscious on her bed.


	2. Live Saving Experience

CHAPTER 2 – Live Saving Experience

_Hi... please do continue reading! Hope you like it! And pls. review if you do... or do not... just review! Please! tanks!_

Minutes later, Draco came in saying, "Granger, Professor McGonaggal wants to see you..."

Seeing her as asleep, he went to her bed and shook her shouting, "Granger! Granger!" It had no effect on her what so ever. Then Draco had a feeling he'd never had for Hermione: He was worried--- about Hermione.

He panicked and looked around for somebody to help. No one was there. He felt responsible for helping her.

So, he carefully picked her up from the bed. One arm under her neck and the other under her knees.

Her long curly hair touched his skin. And it felt like angel's hair touching his skin.

He managed to balance her. He then went outside and headed for the clinic.

He set his eyes on where he was going and some glances at her to check if she was waking.

Every glance that he took made him realize that she did look beautiful up close.

Finally, he got to the clinic and the nurse asked, "What happened to this young lady?" Draco put her down gently on a bed and answered, "I found her unconscious on her bed. I don't know why."

Feeling tired, he sat down on a chair beside the bed. The nurse checked her pulse and said, "This girl was suffocated."

Draco's eyes widened and asked, "Can something be done?" The nurse had a sad look on her face that meant that they couldn't do anything. "Are you sure? I'll do anything." he said shocked of himself saying that.

The nurse looked through some files and found something. "Wait. There is something we could do..." she said pausing, "But I'm not sure if you would do it." Draco stood up and said, "I'll do anything!" Now he felt more confident on saving Hermione's life. "Well, we could give her mouth to mouth resuscitation... if you are willing to do it."

'Mouth to mouth resuscitation? With Hermione? I mean Granger? You must be joking!' Draco thought in his head.

"Well? Will you do it or not?" she asked. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it."

He took another breath and opened Hermione's mouth. He laid his lips gently on hers and started to give her oxygen.

Just then, Harry and a wounded Ron came in. They first saw the nurse. "He fell off the stairs into the garden." Harry said as his jaw dropped.

He noticed that the nurse didn't listen to him. Finally, they both realized that Malfloy was on top of a girl whose face wasn't so clear but they knew she had brown curly hair.

Draco didn't notice them in and focused on Hermione. After one more puff of air, her eyes slid open.

She noticed that Draco was on her and she pushed him off.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

She didn't take her eyes off Draco and said while wiping her lips, "What did you think you were doing!"

"I'm sorry for saving your life, Granger. I thought I would just be nice for once." Draco said and stormed out of the clinic.

Both boys ran to Hermione--- although Ron was limping. "What happened to you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." the nurse started, "That blonde boy? He brought you in saying he found you unconscious on your bed. You were suffocated. And he gave you resuscitation since he said that he'd do anything to save you. And now you just shooed the boy who saved your life." Their jaws dropped and never knew that Malfloy would be helpful for once.


	3. Call me Hermione

CHAPTER 3 – Call Me Hermione

_hey... how do you like the story so far? Pls. REVIEW! it's just one click away! well... not really... but do REVIEW! tanks!_

Hermione stood in shock of what happened and left the clinic silently without saying any word to Ron or Harry.

Both of them rather, stayed in the clinic and worked out the bandages on Ron's leg. As the nurse was applying it, he said to Harry, "Why would Malfloy even bother of helping Hermione? I mean, they're like the worst of enemies!" Harry also helping bandage Ron answered, "I know. And why did Hermione just leave us like that? You are pretty hurt." Ron gave him a smirk on his face and said, "If you look at it closely, it would seem like Hermione was running after Malfloy. Ouch!" He screamed of the pain in his wound.

At about 10:00 PM, Hermione already was tucked in her bed and reminded herself of what happened earlier. After she had left the clinic, she searched for Draco everywhere. She thought it was wrong of her to push him off after saving her life. Also that she could have said a decent 'Thank You' to what he did.

After her tired feet roamed around the castle, she checked in the last place she didn't ---- the garden.

Luckily, she found him there sitting alone on a bench towards the Black Lake. She didn't want to disturb him because he seemed to be in deep thought. Though the bushes were tall about 5 feet tall, she still managed to see him since there was a bush behind him which was fortunately brought down by what she guessed was ---- Ron.

She watched him there alone but wanting to go up to him and thank him but also apologize. She didn't really have the guts of being polite to someone like Draco.

Hermione hid there waiting for a sign that she might be able to talk to him. She looked at him now feeling as depressed as she was and decided to go up to him.

She silently walked near him but then stopped because she had stepped on a twig which made a frustrating sound.

Without looking back, Draco said, "What do you want, Granger? You already pissed me off that much and now you want to rub it in?" Hermione feeling insulted said, "You know, I went searching for you all around the castle..." Still being annoyed Draco interrupted, "And? You didn't have to look to far..."

"Please! Please! Let me finish." she said now in a more sorrowful voice and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I went looking for you... to tell you that... that... I'm sorry." Now she felt even more depressed and noticed that Draco wasn't touched by her words. So she said again, "I'm really sorry... I never knew you would help me even though I wasn't your friend. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain."

Draco still sat there now in silence. Hermione was waiting for him to say something but he just didn't.

Wanting to go back to her room, she walked slowly making the leaves crackle on the ground.

"Wait." Draco finally said in soft but clear voice. Hermione then stopped but didn't face him and wiped the tears off her face. "What now?" she said frustratingly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and steadily turned around. Only to find Draco looking at her eye to eye. His face wasn't in the evil state that it usually was in. The expression on his face looked like it said 'Sorry, too.'

Hermione didn't feel comfortable but wanted everything to be that way.

Still tears dropping down, Draco felt that it was appropriate to wipe them off. He did it slowly and gently while saying, "I'm really sorry, too, Herm... Granger."

Finally, Hermione looked up, smiled and whispered, "Call me Hermione."


	4. Shocking Moment

CHAPTER 4 – Shocking Moment

_hello... tanks for reading and pls. review... um... REVIEW! tanks..._

Draco started playing with her hair and pushing it behind her ear. Hermione then, touched his smooth and soft skin.

Even though they just stood still, they felt they were as close as ever.

Finally he confessed everything, "You know I only saved you because I really... really... do like you."

Hermione wasn't shocked because she knew that he did like her, too.

So, she just smiled and put her arms around his neck. Hermione alternately looked at his lips and his eyes.

Draco then put his arms around her waist, making them closer together.

Hermione's lips went closer to his, attempting the first move.

He also started to come closer and their lips locked.

All their feelings for each other drowned in that one passionate kiss. The kiss went on as they held each other tighter.

Hermione didn't want the kiss to end but she had to. She realized that it was forbidden.

They stopped but still had each other in the other's arms. Draco had a confused look on his face. He knew that both of them wanted each other so much. So what could be wrong?

Hermione broke out of his arms and said, "This is wrong. I shouldn't have done this." She started to move back but still layed both eyes on Draco.

"But... Hermione!" he said softly. She panicked and turned around and ran to her room.

Draco just stood there in confusion and shock.

Hermione arrived to her room and went to the bathroom. She stared at herself on the mirror and wondered what she had done. She washed her face and changed into her pajamas.

Now in her bed, Hermione stared through the window at the starry night sky.

In her head thoughts were mixing and juggling around. She thought, 'God, what have I done? What will happen tomorrow? How will he react? God! Why did I just have to go and kiss him? He saved my life. He should be thanked. But I never knew he wanted that kind of way of thanking.'

She just drowned in her confusion that night but then just before she fell into a deep sleep, she noticed that Draco's door didn't creak as so it would when it was opened. She realized that he hadn't come up to bed. But now, she decided to let it be and to try to solve her problem the next day.

Little did she know, Draco had been standing on the same spot as where she kissed him for hours. He stood there realizing what happened and in confusion. It was also then that--- not only did he love kissing her soft lips--- but he also knew now why he saved her and not leave her suffocating on her bed. It was because of --- love.


	5. Tell Her What?

CHAPTER 5 – Tell Her What?

_hey... thank you for getting this far... and remember to review! hope this story is not bad... review! thank you... tanks again!_

At almost midnight, Draco then realized that he had been standing outside for about 3 hours. And still, no progress of what to do with Hermione. He got tired standing on his feet and began to lower down to sit. Many thoughts passed through his mind, all of them concerning Hermione. He wanted to be with her for rest of his life. He knew now that the one girl he was looking for in love was ---- Hermione.

Early the next day, Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and ready. As she jumped out of bed, she stretched out her arms and looked out the window. Her arms dropped when she saw the figure which looked like Draco.

Yes, it was him. Though she did find it funny that he slept on ground that night.

She did laugh hilariously inside her head but she still had compassion. So, she went down into the garden wearing her robes since it was too early in the morning to have students waking up (except for Hermione).

She ran down to him and sat next to him. Although the night before, he had slept sitting down, he fell over and lay on cold ground. Hermione, still laughter inside of her, wondered why he didn't come up and sleep in his own bed instead.

She ran her fingers into his white blonde hair and ceased the laughter. This was the time when she realized that he definitely looked handsome and so much the same as he did when he had kissed her the night before.

It was the look that made Hermione weak in the knees and started to fall for him.

Draco then woke up rubbing his eyes. He sat up and saw Hermione.

"What happened last night?" he said still sounding sleepy. Hermione just giggled but became more serious and answered, "Nothing really. We just... kissed."

Draco stopped rubbing his eyes and looked through hers. "Oh...yeah. I remember now." he said getting closer to her.

She then, feeling scared, looked down and said, "Um... You fell asleep here. After I left..."

Draco then looked down and she started to stand. As she stood up, she held out a hand for Draco to hold up.

He looked at it and grabbed it. Hermione pulled him up and to his surprise, put an arm around his waist.

In response to this, he put his arm around her neck.

"Come on, I'll bring you to your room." he said still walking arm to arm.

They walked in that position until they got to Hermione's door. "Uh..." she said taking her arm from his waist, "You should get some real sleep, Dra --- Malfloy. Sleeping on the ground doesn't really count." She started to open her door and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Draco stood out her door a few moments after she closed it. He went to his room and lay on his bed trying to sleep.

But he couldn't. So he decided to head to the bathroom and wash his face.

He got in the bathroom and turned the tap on sink. Water started to flow and he splashed some on his face. He wiped it off with a towel and looked at his reflection on the mirror. "How am I going to tell her?" he whispered to himself.


	6. More Shocking Moments

CHAPTER 6 – More Shocking Moments

_hey... pls. review... and review... and review... and review... tanks!_

After he turned the tap off and wondered what Hermione was doing.

He opened the door through her room and found her sleeping in her bed. 'She looks beautiful', Draco thought in his head. He sat down on her bed beside her. Then, he did something Hermione did about an hour ago: He put his fingers through her hair and to him it felt like heaven.

He just smiled as she woke up and rolled over to him. "Good morning." he said softly.

"Morning." she said in reply and smiled at him, "I thought you went to bed?" She rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Yeah...I did. Couldn't sleep." Draco smirked, "Just thought that I'd visit you." Hermione sat up and said as she went nearer to him, "That's sweet. I never thought I'd find a good side to you, Malfloy --- Draco."

They felt their faces drew closer and heat started to rise from somewhere.

Finally, after all the staring into each other's eyes, they kissed again. But it was better this time since they also snogged. Their tongues battled for dominance as their kiss turned more fierce.

Draco began to lower her down on the bed without letting go of the kiss. Hermione stopped to breathe and Draco asked with a smirk on his face, "So, you still think this is wrong?" His smirk became into a frown when she said, "Yes. This is still wrong...But I'll give you an exception." His eyes lit up and he continued kissing her.

He then started to make tiny kisses down her neck. "Draco...I...Malfloy! Stop!" she said loudly. "What!" he looked puzzled and looked to her. "I can't do this. I told you already, this is wrong."

He got off her, turned around and headed for his room. But he stopped at the bathroom doorway and said, "You're right. This _is_ wrong, Granger." Hermione was offended by his words somehow as he slammed the door on his way out.

The next few weeks were very awkward for Hermione whenever she would see Draco around school. Though she would try to not look at him but for some reason she did. And because of this, Draco would only glare at her as she would walk on by.

Hermione had no idea why her heart felt these things. She was totally oblivious.

One night, she fell asleep from reading a book in the Heads common room. She lay on the smooth leather couch almost dropping her book.

Draco then, had just arrived from a party. As he took a step nearer to her, he stopped.

He glanced at her peacefully sleeping. He looked at the way her soft white skin touched the comfortable couch.

He then walked up to her and knelt down to see her face. He caressed her smooth soft face and ran his fingers through her hair.

His face moved so much closer to hers and then he kissed her.

It was unbelievable that she didn't wake up. But she did as soon as his kiss was getting fierce and his tongue was entering her mouth.

She did wake up but felt it to be sweet, so she continued to kiss him too.

As soon as she snapped back to reality, she opened her eyes and realized that she _was _kissing Draco Malfloy.


	7. It's 2 AM!

CHAPTER 7 – It's 2 AM!

_thank you for reading... please, please, pleezzzzzzzzz... REVIEW! tanks!_

She pushed Draco off of her and slapped his face so hard that it even turned red. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled.

"Giving you a 'Good Morning' kiss." he said with as sly smile.

"It's 2 AM! How could you!" she yelled even louder.

People in the nearby rooms yelled back, "Keep it down!", "Shut up!" and "I'm trying to sleep!" She lowered down her voice and said, "You know this is wrong! We can't be together! It's just not meant to be!"

As she was yelling (silently) all these things, she didn't notice Draco going up the stairs heading towards his room. "Malfloy! Where are you going!" she yelled again.

"To my room. If that's okay with you." he answered sarcastically.

She then went up the stairs to him and gave him an angry look and said, "Look, what the hell were you trying to do to me? You know we can never be together..."

Draco didn't listen to a word she said and continued on up the stairs and into his room.

Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

"What now, Granger!" he yelled (waking up many neighbors), "You've made my life so miserable now, how could it get much worse!"

Hermione put her head down and whispered something but could be heard clearly. She said, "I'm sorry."

"Right. You're sorry. That doesn't make up for all the pain, Granger!" he said turning away from her.

She lifted her head up that tears flowing down her face were seen. Draco was heading now slowly to his room. "Draco, you don't know how you hurt me, too." she whispered.

He stopped as he was about to turn the knob.

At this time, you could hear Hermione crying even though you didn't look at her. "You don't know how much jealousy I felt seeing you and Pansy together!" she said raising her voice, "You have no idea how amazingly happy I was when you kissed..."

She stopped at the sight of Draco moving away from her. His head was down and he looked like he was really angry.

She followed him inside and stopped right in front of him as he sat on his bed, head in his hands. "Draco, you don't know how much I love you..." she said lowering down her voice.

Finally he looked up, stood up and yelled, "Then why won't you kiss me then! What, you love me but you don't show it! That's just stupid."

She cried even more with all the yelling and said, "I told you, it's wrong..."

"So what if it's wrong! Nobody cares!"

She smiled a fake smile but still tears pouring out, "You don't know that."

He chuckled and said, "Oh, right. You two buddies."


	8. The Real Girlfriend

CHAPTER 8 – A "_REAL" _Girlfriend

_Hey...tank you so much for getting this far... pls. review! and remember to review! tanks!_

Draco sat back down on his bed thinking.

"I'll just have to deal with them." he said.

"No." she whispered.

"What do you mean, Granger! I thought you wanted us to be together?"

"I do. But it's just the same." she paused and looked up, "It won't feel right."

"What the fuck, Granger!" he shouted as he stood up coming closer to her, "I have no idea what you want from me now!"

He stopped yelling and said while holding up her face, "You have no idea how... how much... I love you."

She looked into his eyes seeing honesty and happiness. She then smiled and kissed him. It didn't last long but it was satisfying.

"I thought you said it feels wrong..." he said still caressing her face.

"I did. But that was before I knew that you... loved me, too."

They both smiled and locked lips again.

After working it out, they had been seeing each other secretly since they knew what would happen if anybody knew. Weeks after their meeting in Draco's room, they were happier and every time they kissed, they knew it felt right no matter what anyone says.

One Saturday afternoon, they met at a lonely corner somewhere in Hogsmeade. They haven't been seeing each other for quite a while that week.

When Hermione arrived there, she only saw an old man who was chewing tobacco and flicking toothpicks on the wall. But then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, baby. Sorry, I'm..." he was interrupted because she had jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't come." she said getting on the ground.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I was just late because freakin' Pansy locked me in the Slytherin Common Room."

They were now strolling around the non-populated parts of Hogsmeade.

"Why? Why'd she lock you in?"

"It's Pansy, for god sakes. Does she need a reason?" they laughed, "No, but she was nagging about going to the Ball with her."

Hermione stopped laughing and said, "And... what did you say to her?"

"No, of course. I love you, remember? I'm taking you to the Ball of course."

She smiled leaned over and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm your girlfriend. Do I need a reason for kissing you?"

He smiled and thought that he really had a _real_ girlfriend this time, not just Pansy.

"I was thinking, maybe the Ball would be a great time to tell everybody were together."

"That's great, Hermione." he said as he kissed her back.

Their day ended joyfully as they walked back to the castle --- hand in hand.

Just before dinner, Hermione went up to her room to get a coat since it was freezing outside in the winter. She was in her room digging up her closet and finally found a coat. As she was about to leave, she noticed an envelope on her bed that said: _Hermione_.


	9. The Ball is Coming!

CHAPTER 9 – The Ball is Coming!

_hey... just so you know, the story is about to get thrilling... you asked for fights and you're gonna get 'em! just remember to review! tanks! P.S. the poem is so LAME!_

She moved over to her bed and grabbed the letter. She then ripped it open and a letter was inside. She read the letter that said,

_To my dearest Hermione, _

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _

_Because I think we'd fit just right._

_My knees trembled the first time I saw you,_

_I've been dying to tell you this so I gave you this clue._

_I'd like you to come with me to the Ball, _

_Please meet me just outside the Great Hall._

_Eight o'clock I will be waiting,_

_On the night that you will look amazing._

_Surprised you will be,_

_When the man who wrote this you will see._

_With you, I am hoping to reconcile,_

_Just to see you, I walked all these miles. _

_Hoping to see you soon, Hermione._

She was shocked and had no idea who wrote it. She had no idea on what to do. Finally, she noticed that she was 10 minutes late for dinner. She had rushed out of there bringing the letter along with her in her pocket.

As she got to the Griffindor table, Harry asked, "Hermione? Where have you been?"

"Ah... In my room. I... ah... forgot something." she said taking a seat while staring at Draco from across the room. It was weird that he didn't seem to notice her. Usually, they would keep staring at each other and trying to do sign language without being seen during any meal.

"Ah... 'Mione?" Ron said waving his hand up and down in front of her face.

She came back to earth and said, "Oh... I'm just a little sleepy from the all the things I did today. I just tend to stare into the blank space these days." Then she chuckled although Harry and Ron knew she had something to hide.

"I would like to say a few words..." Dumbledore started, "This time next week, we will be having our Winter Hogwarts Ball. And as you know, boys are to be dressed in dress robes and girls in gowns. And I hope you will have the time to find a... shall we say, dance partner?" Draco glanced at Hermione but she wasn't looking. She was staring down on the letter as the Great Hall was full of whispers. Draco knew there was something wrong. He had to find out what.

After dinner, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she was to be left alone as she went to sit by the bench facing the lake. She had successfully dodged Draco from being seen so she could think alone.

It was a beautiful night as she looked up into the full moon and bright stars. She was thinking about who could be that mysterious admirer of hers? What would happen with Draco and her if he found out? How would Harry and Ron react when they see her and Draco dancing together in the Ball?

But her concentration was broken when somebody behind her said, "Hermione..."


	10. Picturing Her With

CHAPTER 10 – Picturing Her with...

_the story is really about to get exciting hopefully you will finish reading it and give me a review! tanks! REVIEW! remember... REVIEW! tank u!_

"What do you want, Dra..." she said before she turned her head around, "Ron!" She quickly wiped her tears as she saw the red-haired boy approach her.

Ron went up to her and sat beside her. "What are you doing, 'Mione?"

"Just thinking..."

"No, Hermione. I meant what are you doing to yourself? You're all messed up. I've never seen you this way, 'Mione. I'm getting worried."

Hermione sighed and put her head into her hands. "Ron, I'm..."

"You're what? You're too busy snogging Malfloy to care about your _real_ friends? Yeah, 'Mione. I know about you two. I've seen the way you look at him through the Great Hall." he sighed and continued, "What, you don't even have time to do your own homework? Malfloy's just playing you Hermione! It _must_ be a trick or just a bet to make you fall in love with him! Hermione, he'll say he loves you one day and the next, you'll find him naked inside his room with Pansy! He's a fake!" he yelled and stood up trying to cope with the situation.

Hermione sat through Ron's speech with her head in her hands. Finally, she stood up, went up to him and...slapped him. Through her tears and fury, she said, "How dare you."

Ron just massaged his cheek where she hit him as he listened to what she had to say:

"How dare you accuse me to have left you and Harry? For your information, I have just spent the last week with both of you and haven't seen him for a long time. And I _have_ my homework and the extra credit assignment I needed for the overdue ones." she sighed and sat back down on the bench, "Look, Ron. I'm not gonna let him go through my friendship with you and Harry. You're the best friends I've ever had. Nothing is going to change that. Now will you stop worrying?"

He listened attentively, sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "'Mione, I'm just looking out for you." Hermione put her head on his shoulder and said, "Ron, I know you are. But, you're not like my father. You don't have to protect me all the time. I can take care of myself. Besides, I love him and he loves me."

He said this calmly but firm, "I just don't trust him, 'Mione. All I know is he's not the guy I pictured you with."

"Ah!" she said softly removing his arm from her shoulder, "So who do you picture me with?" she said now playfully.

"Well..." she started, "Someone nice, friendly. You know someone like..."

"Who? Viktor?" she laughed, "Don't get me started on Viktor. He... well... he is--"

"No" he interrupted, "I was picturing you to be someone like... me."

Hermione fell silent. She stared on to the moonlit lake. She had had lost control of her thoughts. No words came into her head but pictures of her and Ron were going through.

Finally, she found herself again and looked beside her ---- seeing no one there.


	11. 5 Feet Tall and Red Hair

CHAPTER 11 – 5 Feet Tall and Red Hair

_pleez R&R! read and review! pweez...I'm sure (hopefully) the story's about to end... is it thrilling yet? please tell me! REVIEW! tanks! _

After seeing no one there, she turned back to the lake, putting her head into her hands. "Stupid!" she mumbled under her breath. She had been in that position for a few seconds until she stood up and stared into the moonlight.

She then picked up a rock and threw it to the lake angrily.

Later in the night, she had gone up to the Heads Dormitory hoping to see Draco. On her way up, she had been thinking about what Ron said before. She thought that it might be Ron who sent the love note and she remembered what happened to Lavender's boyfriend when she knew Ron had a crush on her. And then that was when it hit her, "Oh Shit!"

She started running up the stairs thinking something might have happened to Draco. She mumbled the password and ran through the portrait hole. She arrived at the common room out of breath.

To her pleasure, he sat there at his desk doing homework. He noticed her come in and asked, "Where have you been?"

She was just panting as he stood up and went closer to her. She surprisingly jumped on him and hugged him tightly as she could. Draco felt it was kind of weird but still hugged her to feel loved.

She then started to kiss him on the lips and said, "I was worried about you." She caressed his face and kissed him again.

They broke apart after the last kiss. Hermione plopped on the couch as Draco went back to his homework. She looked at the old grandfather clock they had in the common room and it read: 9 o'clock. And she decided to take a rest.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" she said going to the desk.

He looked up at her and said, "Sure, but what about our patrolling tonight?"

"Could you just wake me up at 11 o'clock?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, fine. I'll just be here doing tons of homework." he said and went back to work.

"Thanks." she said and bent down and kissed him again.

She got up went up to her room and jumped on her bed. She laid there listening to the silence. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Draco was in the common room doing his homework when he heard a gust of wind. But there couldn't be wind there because no windows or doors were open. He paused for a while, looked around but seeing nothing but an empty common room. He went back to his homework but stopped because there was someone in front of him.

He looked up but couldn't see his face since it was dark and the only lamp on was his table lamp. All he saw was that the man who stood there was about 5 feet tall (or more) and had red hair. The man spoke, "Hello, Malfloy."

Draco had remembered who the voice was but had no chance in talking back since he had cast a spell on him. He shouted, "Expelliamus!"

Hermione woke up in fright. She heard a loud thump down in the common room. She had realized that it was about time for them to go patrolling. As she went down the steps to the common room, she remembered that Draco used to fall asleep when he was doing homework and she concluded that he might have fallen down from his desk asleep.

So the sound wasn't a fright to her until she had seen what had happened. She screamed to the top of her voice.


	12. The Hospital Wing

CHAPTER 12 – The Hospital Wing

_hey! my dear readers! please R & R! believe me the story's about done! just R &R!_

See through Hermione's eyes. This is the scene she saw:

Draco was unconscious on the floor leaning on the wall. Blood burst out from his mouth and he held his stomach up. The mysterious man who did it left just in time before she arrived. Draco looked like the person who did this attacked him by surprise.

She ran to him and wiped the blood that was dripping from his chin. She noticed that his head was hit badly by how hard he hit the wall. The back of his head was bleeding, too. Hermione was so worried she had apparted both of them to the Hospital Wing.

Draco was now lying on the bed still bleeding. The nurse was surprised to see them out of nowhere and rushed up to the bed. "What happened?" she asked.

Hermione's robes were covered in his blood as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I don't know actually." she said calmly.

"Oh, this boy needs to be treated quickly!" the nurse rushed to get some supplies.

Hermione stared at Draco's blood stained face. She bent down near him and hugged his face saying, "Don't worry, Draco."

The nurse came back with a half dozen of bottles and some rolls of cloth. As she was wiping all the blood, she chatted with Hermione.

"So, how did you find him?"

"Uh, I found him in the common room... like this."

"How are you related to him? Sister?"

"Ah... no. I'm not related to him. We're just friends."

"Okay. Hmm..." she said after she finished bandaging Draco's wounds. "Haven't I seen you here before?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't been here in a long time."

"Oh, well. I'm not so good in memories anymore. I'm getting old." she said. The nurse went to a sink nearby; she took off her gloves and washed them.

Hermione just looked around and realized that she was here before. It all came back to her now. She was here when she suffocated herself. When Draco kind of kissed her.

She remembered that she lay in the same bed that Draco did now. And Draco sat in the chair where she sat now. "Oh, no actually. I _was _here before. I was suffocated."

The nurse turned the tap off and paused. Silence spreaded through the wing. "You were the girl who slapped the..." she turned around and looked at Draco. "Him."

"Mrs. Hubbley? What is the matter?" she asked after the nurse stared into space.

She finally found herself and said, "Oh. Nothing, dearie. I'm just getting so old now. I tend to forget things and space out like that."

Hermione just stared at Draco, worried if he would still be conscious.

"He might wake up soon. Would you like to wait outside?"

Hermione just stared at him. "Um... Mrs. Hubbley? Can I stay here?"

She took a look at her and she could see in her eyes that they were more than friends. "Sure, hunny." Hermione stared at him again. "You're in love, aren't you?" she asked seeing Hermione's face light up.

"Well, um... I don't really know."

"Hunny, trust me. From experience, you're in love. I can see it through your eyes."


	13. Pansy's Lost Something

CHAPTER 13 – Pansy's Lost Something

_hey, my dear readers! please review! R & R! P. S. I made up the nurse's name in the last chapter... "Mrs. Hubbley" So don't get mad if it's not the real name! Review! this chapter's a bit long! next chap is coming soon! Promise!_

The sun shined through the windows of the hospital wing. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Leaves fell from the trees as it was at the end of autumn. As the light hit her face, she suddenly woke up. She realized that she fell asleep in the hospital wing. She woke up seeing that she slept on the chair beside her lover's bed but leaned on it.

She saw him still sleeping or unconscious. She couldn't tell. There was a sound of a door opening and then closing. She couldn't see who it was since her eyes were blinded by the rays of the sun. But she suddenly knew who it was when she spoke, "Good morning, dearie."

Hermione stood up and saw that it was Mrs. Hubbley. She went up to her but still stared at Draco and said, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Hubbley. For your hospitality." She looked up to her and smiled. Hermione again took a stare at the sleeping Draco.

The nurse turned back and went to her desk to grab a mug of hot cocoa. She went back to Hermione who still looked at Draco with a concerned face. "Here." she held up the mug and said, "It'll keep your mind off him."

With a smile, Hermione took the mug from her hands. She took a sip as she sat back down to her chair. The nurse went back to her desk and looked at some documents.

As Hermione took another sip, Mrs. Hubbley said, "You know, hunny. He's going to be fine. I checked him again last night and he's only asleep. You don't need to worry."

Hermione only gave a smile and eventually replied, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much he means to me."

The nurse just chuckled and said, "Oh, believe me honey, I do."

After an hour of staring at Draco, Hermione decided to go back to her dormitory to take a shower. And also to get Draco clean robes since his were covered in blood.

As she rushed to the Heads dormitory, she had to pass the Great Hall. She swiftly passed by but still was caught by… Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger!" she said, running after her. Hermione just kept walking until she was pulled back by the worst sight she'd ever seen. "Granger!" she said again.

Hermione sighed and said, "What is it, Parkinson?"

"Where's Draco? Hmm?"

Hermione got to a straight face and said, "I- I don't know."

Pansy smirked and said, "Look, mudblood. I know you've got something with him. Now where is he!"

"I told you. I don't know!" she yelled and she turned back and ran to her dormitory.

She took a shower as soon as she got to the bathroom. Then she took robes from Draco's closet and rushed back to the hospital wing. When she got there, she was surprised to see Draco sitting up on the bed. She smiled and went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Here. I got these for you." she gave him the robes and kissed her back on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower" he said and went to the bathroom.

It was pure silence when he left and she sat on his bed waiting. And the nurse was at the desk writing. But all of the quiet was broken when someone burst through the door.

It was ---- Pansy.

Hermione suddenly stood up in sight of her. Pansy only took a few glances and quickly yelled, "Where is he!" She went nearer to her and said, "I know you've got him in here. So don't hide him anywhere!"

Hermione never knew until now that she was afraid of Pansy. The nurse saw how unprepared Hermione looked so he helped her. "Excuse me? Uh—Miss? This is the _hospital_ wing.You can't yell. It needs to be quiet."

Pansy turned back to her and said with narrowed eyes, "Where is he?"

Hermione got the courage to talk and said, "Who?" she looked around and wasn't afraid of her anymore, "Who are you looking for, Pansy?"

"You know bloody well who." she said with her piercing eyes that weren't really piercing for Hermione. "You're keeping him somewhere. I know you are! You—mudblood!"

Hermione looked at the bathroom door, smirked and said, "Pansy, honestly, I don't know who you are talking about. If you lost someone, then you'd be better off at the Lost and Found. If you didn't know this is the hospital wing. When you're out, just turn a right and go straight to the Lost and Found office…." Pansy had turned her back and headed for the door. "Oh, and Pansy? Yah, look for Mr. Filch. He's the old man with the cat."

Pansy just looked at her with an evil grin and said, "I'll find him. And when I do, I'm gonna get you back." She left quietly and just in time when Draco burst out the bathroom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Uh… Just nobody. How are you feeling?"

Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Draco got out of the hurting embrace. "Uh, Hermione? You're hurting my ribs."

"Oh, sorry." she said letting go of him. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. What day is it today?"

"It's Saturday. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, shit. This means it's just a week before the Ball?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She had forgotten all about the Ball. She remembered that the Heads were in charge of decorations for the Ball. And they didn't do a single thing yet.

"Oh, damn. The Ball!" she screamed.


	14. Shopping!

CHAPTER 14 – Shopping!

_heylo, my dear readers! please review! and read! story will be done soon!_

Hermione and Draco had rushed out of the wing and went to their Dormitories. Hermione picked up a folded piece of parchment and went down to the common room.

She went up to Draco on the couch and unfolded the parchment. "Okay, so I made this plan a long time ago. We don't need to worry. I've got it all planned out." But as she unfolded it, the paper was blank.

"Okay, so maybe it's not really a plan. We could just… just…" she stopped and collapsed on the couch with Draco. "What are we gonna do?" She stared at Draco.

Draco thought for a moment. Then he said back, "Don't worry. I've got it. Just leave it to me." He stood up and headed for the portrait hole.

"Draco, wait. Can't I help?" she asked standing up.

He turned back and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Just go out and pick yourself a beautiful dress for the Ball. By Saturday, the Great Hall will look amazing. Just trust me."

She just smiled and kissed him back. "Okay. I'll trust you."

At breakfast, she met Harry and Ron at the Griffindor table. "Good morning."

Ron said nothing. But Harry looked up from the _Daily Prophet. _"Good morning 'Mione."

She sat down and started to eat and stared at the Slytherin table and searched for Draco. To her disappointment, he wasn't there. Her eyes wandered around their table until Pansy caught her looking at her. She stared at Hermione for a few seconds until she had gone back to her pumpkin juice. Pansy just narrowed her eyes, and had gone suspicious.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny had sat down in front of her and noticed her starring into her juice. She had got out of her trance and looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh. Ginny! Hello!"

"What's the matter, Hermione? Something's in your juice?"

"Ah, no." she had been cut off by Ginny.

"I don't blame you, 'Mione. I noticed that there's been a glitch with the breakfast food for quite some time now. Anyway, you want to come with me to pick out dresses for the Ball later?"

Hermione thought about it and realized she couldn't get a dress going with Harry and Ron. So, she had accepted.

Just after breakfast, Hermione had gone with Ginny to Hogsmeade. Along the way, she had looked around to see where Draco was. She couldn't find him but went along with them to dress shops.

As they were strolling around the shops, Hermione seemed to look around a lot.

"'Mione? Are you alright?"

She looked back to her and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm just fine."

"Okay. Then how do you like this one?" she said holding up a green flowery dress. She noticed her looking outside. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"I said how do you like this dress on me?"

"Oh, it's fine." she said looking outside again.

"'Mione!" she put back the dress, "What's up with you? Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody! I… I just wanted to go to… that store!" she pointed outside.

"What? The Hot Cauldron?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it! They say that they have the most amazing dresses and gowns!"

Ginny gave her a suspicious look. "What? You don't believe me?" Hermione said.

"No. I don't."

"Why, I'm just shocked at you, Ginny. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am." Ginny pointed out to the store, "It's just that The Hot Cauldron is a restaurant."

"Oh." Hermione blushed very much.

After that, as they went to shop for the Ball, Hermione confessed about her secret relationship with Draco. But as the story unfolded, Ginny didn't seem to be surprised. She just nodded intently and listened attentively. She never interrupted her very long and detailed story except for times when she or Hermione had found a pretty dress. She would say, "Hey, 'Mione? What about this dress?" or "That looks great on you."

Finally, Hermione and Ginny had found the perfect dresses and accessories for them. The whole time, Hermione just kept talking in detail about how Draco is when he's with her. As they were coming out of the 15th store that they found, Firlash's Gowns and Dresses, Hermione ended her story.

"…so that's why I've been looking all around for. I was looking for Draco. He's disappeared somewhere, mind you."

Ginny just nodded and adjusted the scarf around her neck as it was nearly winter.

Hermione finally noticed her being so silent about this. Not being like her usual Weasley-self. "Gin? Why are you so quiet? I thought if I'd tell you all this, you'd have a million and one comments by now."

"Ah, it's not really like that, 'Mione." she finally spoke, "It's just that, I already know."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stood there. "Wha—"

"Eh--- Malfloy told me. It's kind of a long story."

Hermione started walking towards the castle again but still lost for words.

"But, don't worry, Hermione. I didn't tell anyone. And I won't. Promise."


	15. His Confession

CHAPTER 15 – His Confession

_Hello my dear readers... and hopefully reviewers! Please be informed that I am happily accepting any review or comment of yours... in other words please REVIEW! Tanks! _

Finally, Hermione found some words to say, "Why – did he tell you?"

"It's a kind of... well I'm not supposed to say. It's kind of a secret."

She stopped as they were already nearing the castle, looked Ginny in the eye and said, "Ginny, I just told you something what I have never told anyone yet. And you don't trust me to keep a secret? Especially since it involves Malfloy!"

Ginny looked afraid but still defended to keep her promise of not letting Hermione know. So, she slowly walked on to the castle leaving Hermione behind still aggravated.

"Ginny! Where are you going!"

She stopped and shouted back, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I do trust you and you're my closest friend, but I promised I wouldn't tell you. Sorry!" She ran to the castle, stepping on the fallen leaves of autumn.

Hermione just stood there watching Ginny run away to her room probably.

Hermione then followed after her but headed to her room. When she got there, she had just hung up her dress in the cabinet and pushed off her shoes and jumped on the bed. As she turned to stare out the window, she noticed that she had laid on a tiny piece of parchment. She pulled it out and read its tiny writing:

_Astronomy tower. After dinner. _

That was all it said. But she knew it was from Draco since it would be so romantic of him to do these kinds of things.

Then it hit her: That's why he's been gone all day. That's why Ginny's been hiding why he told her. So that's the secret?

She felt loved and cared for and liked this side of Draco's persona.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Shopping all day was surely not of her favorite things to do since it wore her out and made her tired. But for some reason, working all night with homework was no challenge for her.

But she had woken up just in time for dinner. So, she freshened up and headed for the Great Hall.

When she got there she sat between in front of Harry and Ron. "Hello, Harry."

Harry had just looked up from his food and smiled. She turned to Ron and said, "Hello, Ronald."

He didn't listen to her and didn't greet her. "Ron? Ron?" Harry flicked a finger at his shoulder.

He looked up from his food that he didn't seem to eat but was sure to play with it, and said, "What? Can't you see I'm eating here, Harry."

"Ron! Hermione's here."

He looked at her and said, "Oh. Hi, 'Mione." He didn't look very optimistic or happy to see her. But Hermione knew there was going to be awkward moments since they had their last private talk. So she started to eat joyfully but then stopped to see that a familiar face was standing next to her, "Can I sit here?"

Hermione just smiled and said, "Sure, Ginny."

Ginny looked confused and sat down beside her. "Hermione? Aren't you mad?"

"For what? Why would I get mad at you, my dear Ginny?"

"Well, since you know, I didn't tell you why 'he' told me." She tried to lower her voice down so that Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

Hermione just laughed. "Dear, dear Ginny. I didn't get mad at you! It was just a misunderstanding. That's all."

Ginny still looked suspicious. But she continued, "Don't worry, Gin. I've got it all figured out."

Hermione had looked around for Draco but still to her disappointment, he wasn't there.

'Maybe, he's still preparing at the Astronomy tower. But why did it take him so long? He had the whole day.' Hermione thought.

As the time passed, dinner was done. Hermione headed to the Astronomy tower as fast as she could. She got there a few minutes after they had been released from dinner. She had gotten up the stairs and saw... no one there. She had been expecting Draco to be there already since he wasn't at dinner.

So, while waiting, she looked out at the stars that were beautifully decorated on the sky. But she had been disturbed by the arrival of someone behind her.

"Hermione."

It was the voice that was familiar to her ears but wasn't the voice of whom she loved. She had to turn around and see him so she had believed that it was him.

"Ron?"

"You looked surprised to see me. Like you've seen dementors come near you or something."

She looked down. "Ah—no really, I was just expecting someone else to turn up."

"Right." Ron sighed, "Malfloy."

"Ah... yeah. I thought he was the one who sent me the note."

"Sorry, I'm not your dream guy, 'Mione. But I needed to talk to you."

He advanced forward to her. And she said, "Okay, so let's talk."

"Look, that night, that Malfloy was... ah... attacked—"

"How did you know!"

"Ah--- that's what I wanted to tell you..."

"Tell me what Ron?"

"That I... did it."

"What? How could you?"

Hermione was going ballistic. But Ron tried to calm her down.

"Look, Hermione! I did it just out of anger... and out of jealousy, okay! Just... calm down."

"Ron— I can't calm down! My best friend just tried to kill my boyfriend! How can I calm down!"

Ron held her shoulder but she just pushed him away. "You--- asshole!"

She ran away headed towards her dormitory in tears. "Hermione!" he shouted back.


End file.
